youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren Southern
Lauren Cherie Southern (born: ), is a Canadian libertarian, far-right/lite activist, political commentator, and former writer for The Rebel Media, a far-right Canadian online media company. In 2015, she was a candidate in the Canadian Federal Election representing the Libertarian Party of Canada. Party officials suspended Southern's campaign, but she was reinstated after Breitbart News and The Rebel Media shilled for her. She studied political science at the University of the Fraser Valley, but completed only two years and did not receive a degree. She was born in Surrey, British Columbia and is currently a resident of Langley. Friends # TheNewKid # Black Pigeon Speaks Activities In June 2015, she went to the SlutWalk in Vancouver with a counter-protest sign that read "There Is No Rape Culture In The West". As a result, her Rebel TV cameraman was shoved at and her sign was torn up while reporting on the event. In March 2016, Southern went to a Trans Pride event in Vancouver and told someone that there are "only two genders" in an inciting incident, leading a protester to pour a container of liquid assumed to be urine over Southern's head. In 2016, Southern's Facebook account was allegedly blocked after she criticized Facebook policies. Southern initiated "The Triggering" whereby every March 9, the day after International Woman's Day, Twitter users post deliberately hateful content "in defense of free speech". In 2017, she was detained by the Italian Coast Guard for blocking an NGO ship embarking on a search-and-rescue mission in support of "Defend Europe" - a white nationalist organization. As a result, Patreon deleted her account out of concerns about her "raising funds in order to take part in activities that are likely to cause loss of life". In March 2018, she was questioned under the UK Terrorism Act and denied entry to Britain, because of her intentions during her March visit. She said she was "permanently banned" from the UK, though it was later confirmed she was refused entry for specific purposes only, not banned. Politics Her political views are opposing Islam, liberalism, multiculturalism, feminism and LGBT rights while supporting paleoconservatism, cultural nationalism, and the right to bear arms. She has spread right-wing conspiracy theories such as "the Great Replacement" and "Cultural Marxism". While she denies calling herself a white nationalist, she has expressed sympathy for "identitarianism", which many consider little more than a code word meaning the same thing. Religion When she was asked about her religion, specifically to the question of whether she is Christian, she answered she is "searching". Electoral Record YouTube Videos Livestreams # Feminism Discussion with TheNewKid & LaurenSouthern Other Videos # Feminism Discussion Part 1 # An "Ignorant Jerk's" Response to Mark Ruffalo # Women Reveal "Sexist" Job Questions? # "You Can't Have A Slut Walk In A Real Rape Culture" # What Really Happened At The Vancouver Slut Walk # Feminism in One Word - Thorium Video # A Conversation With A Cab Driver # Ryan Jesperson Show "Does Rape Culture Exist" Debate # Conversation With A Trans MRA # SJW Starter Pack # Women's Studies - Update # The First Rule of Women's Studies Is..... # Conversation with George Lawlor on Consent Lessons and Free Speech # Women's Studies - Do Feminists Hate Men? # Trent Students Don't Know the Definition of Violence # FreedomOfTweets The Gregory Alan Elliot Campaign # CANADIAN TRIGGER WARNING HOTLINE REFUSES TO AID TRIGGERED WOMAN # SFU "Sweater Day" Video Triggers Students # Cuckada # I Stand With Hillary # SJW BERATES LYFT DRIVER Gallery Lauren Southern1.jpg Lauren Southern2.jpg Lauren Southern3.jpg Lauren Southern10.jpg Lauren Southern11.jpg Lauren Southern12.jpg Lauren Southern13.jpg Lauren Southern14.jpg Lauren Southern15.jpg Lauren Southern16.jpg Lauren Southern17.jpg Lauren Southern18.jpg Lauren Southern19.jpg Lauren Southern20.jpg Lauren Southern21.jpg Lauren Southern22.jpg Lauren Southern23.jpg Lauren Southern24.jpg Lauren Southern25.jpg Lauren Southern26.jpg Lauren Southern27.jpg Lauren Southern28.jpg Lauren Southern29.jpg Lauren Southern30.jpg Lauren Southern31.jpg Lauren Southern32.jpg Lauren Southern33.jpg Lauren Southern4.jpg Lauren Southern5.jpg Lauren Southern6.jpg Lauren Southern7.jpg Lauren Southern8.jpg Lauren Southern9.jpg References # "It's my birthday. All I ask is that you include pictures of cute animals in any tweet you send me. That includes hate mail.". Twitter.com. 2016-06-15. Retrieved 2016-07-01. #'Jump up^' "Twitter". Mobile.twitter.com. 2015-11-25. Retrieved 2016-07-01. #'Jump up^' "Lauren Southern". Libertarian.ca. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lauren_Southern#cite_ref-therebel1_4-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lauren_Southern#cite_ref-therebel1_4-1 ''b] "Lauren Southern - The Rebel". Therebel.media. Retrieved 2016-07-01. #'Jump up^' Kabas, Marisa (June 15, 2015). "Meet the Canadian college student who's about to be the next enemy of the feminist movement". The Daily Dot. #'Jump up^' "Lauren Southern". The Rebel. therebel.media. #'Jump up^' Bokhari, Allum (July 9, 2015). "Lauren Southern, 'Anti-Feminist,' Reinstated as Libertarian Candidate". Breitbart News Network. #'Jump up^' "Lauren Southern | Libertarian Party of Canada | Home". Libertarian.ca. Retrieved 2016-07-01. #'Jump up^' Lachenal, Jessica (2016-03-09). "Internet Jerks Pledge to Make Internet Even Worse in #TheTriggering". TheMarySue. Retrieved 2016-09-03. #'Jump up^' Southern, Lauren (2015-06-09). ""There Is No Rape Culture in the West"". TheRebel. Retrieved 2016-09-03. #'Jump up^' Raptis, Mike (2016-03-07). "Activist accused of pouring bottle of urine on Rebel reporter during 'anti-fascist' rally in Vancouver". National Post. Retrieved 2016-05-21. #'Jump up^' Christian, Natasha (2016-03-08). "Protester pours urine on journalist for 'hateful' comments". Yahoo7. Retrieved 2016-05-21. #'Jump up^' Trump supporter BLOCKED by Facebook for complaining about site's censorship of right-wing activists By DAILYMAIL.COM REPORTER, PUBLISHED: 15:33, 22 May 2016 #'Jump up^' Taranto, James (2016-05-23). "The Troll Booth". WSJ.com. Retrieved 2016-09-03. #'Jump up^' Southern, Lauren (10 March 2016). "The Triggering: A powerful defence of free speech against the professionally offended". Retrieved 29 July 2016. #'Jump up^' "The alt-right, explained in its own words". washingtonpost.com. #'Jump up^' Elections Canada – Confirmed candidates for Langley—Aldergrove, 30 September 2015 #'Jump up^' Elections Canada – Preliminary Election Expenses Limits for Candidates External Links *Lauren Southern on Twitter *Lauren Southern on Facebook *Video on YouTube This page was created on September 21, 2016 by JakCooperThePlumber. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers